1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data processing systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for rerouting active resource nodes using routing policies in a distributed computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud and distributed computing systems use multiple service nodes to deliver services to end users through a communication network. Several different service nodes in the network may be able to provide different components of a service. There may be multiple nodes that are operable to provide the same components of the services. System administrators can change the service nodes used and the routing of connections between service nodes to control traffic to and from service nodes. Changes to service nodes and connections can be necessary in the event of a disaster affecting service nodes, performance degradation of a service node, the need to test service nodes, trouble shooting and load balancing. One problem in changing service nodes is to find a service path or route that meets client requirements.